Happy Christmahanukah
by GabrieltheTrickster
Summary: James and Kendall are celebrating their two holidays with their families. But will one family try and rip them apart?


**A/N: As promised, a holiday-themed one shot that shall be Kames-centric. I have no intention of this becoming a smut, but if it ends that way, well, then everybody wins. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm in a very holiday-ish mood. And, in the spirit of holidays, I already have my Halloween costume for next year! I'm super excited for this costume! Anyway, a Kames about the holidays, filled to the brim with holiday fluff and love. And Happy Holidays to everyone in case I don't post until after Christmas and such. And I'm sorry for the random Hebrew in the middle. All the bold print in the body are the translations, courtesy of Google. **

**Warning: M/M romance, Christmas/ religious holiday stuff, FLUFF FLUFFITY FLUFF FLUFF**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way Scott Fellows and therefore do not own BTR. Because if I did, it would be on late night TV, rated PG-16 and those boys would never see a shirt. I also own nothing familiar.**

It was the morning of Christmas Eve. The air had a slight chill to it as the boys of Big Time Rush walked into LAX. They were bundled up like Eskimos and people were just waving it off. Most of them were rushing to catch their own flights and wanted nothing to do with the four marshmallow boys and the two accompanying females. They looked at the schedules and found their gate. They checked in their four bags (which were really just four huge hockey duffle bags) and meandered over to the security checkpoint.

At the sight of the looming security guard, Kendall's face fell and he looked like someone had just ripped his heart into a million little pieces. "What's up, K?" his boyfriend of five months, James, asked. Kendall looked at him with saddened eyes. "Nothing. Just, last time I was here was when I said goodbye to Jo." James took Kendall's hand in his and rubbed it gently. "Hey, today isn't supposed to be sad. We are going home. To Minnesota, to real snow and to have a wonderful Christmas together. It's our first Christmas together and I want you to be happy."

A smile worked its way onto Kendall's face as he looked into James' soft hazel eyes. "You need to stop being right. You're starting to steal my style." All four of the boys broke out into laughter, which earned more weird stares from the people around them. They sighed and walked through the security checkpoint. One guard smiled when they told her they were going to Minnesota. "My daughter lives in Minnesota. There's supposed to be a huge storm coming in. I hope you guys make it there safely," she said as they passed her.

The four boys smiled. "Thanks. We hope to make it there to spend Christmas with our families, and enjoy some real snow!" Carlos said enthusiastically. The other boys rolled their eyes as they headed for gate 37B. They soon found themselves in the teens and realized they had taken a wrong turn. They needed to be on the other side of the terminal in less than twenty minutes. All six of them looked at each other. In unison, they all yelled "run!" and tore down the terminal.

People dodged and wove to avoid the six frantic people charging down the terminal. When they reached a fairly open spot, they paused momentarily to breathe. "Flight 5923 direct to Minneapolis, Minnesota is preparing to board" blared over the loudspeaker and they were off yet again, more determined than ever to reach their terminal. They reached the gate just as they were beginning to board the plane.

"Yes! We're gonna make it to Minnesota for Christmas," Logan shouted, receiving high fives and shouts of agreements. The other people getting on the flight were staring at them, utterly convinced that the four teen boys, mother and preteen girl were all certifiably insane. And now they had to take a six hour flight with them. The group presented their boarding passes for first-class and began to board the large plane. They found their seats and Carlos and Kendall called the two window seats their tickets gave them. James took the seat next to Kendall and the two of them snuggled together, James making himself comfortable on Kendall's shoulder.

Kendall placed his head on top of James' soft brown hair. "Mmm….James, your hair smells like you mixed with Cuda hair spray. It smells so pretty." James smiled at him. "And you smell like sweat and flowers. Now shut up and let me fall asleep. The downside to having to fly into Minnesota so we get there around noon is having to leave California at 6 AM. Stupid time difference" James grumbled. Behind them, Mama Knight was scowling. She hadn't been able to get her full eight hours of sleep and she was in a very bad mood. Katie had opted to sit next to James to avoid her mother's wrath.

Kendall sighed and looked out his window as the plane left the sunny Los Angeles runway for the frigid Minnesota winter. James was softly snoring on his shoulder before they had reached cruising altitude. The three people seated behind them were all dead to the world, with Carlos clinging to Logan and Mama Knight had headphones on and was fast asleep. He looked over at his little sister who was playing Castle Smashers. Kendall sighed softly to himself and stared out of the window, watching the landscape change thousands of feet below them.

Kendall wasn't sure when the people around him began to regain comprehensiveness, but they were somewhere over the Midwest. James' hazel eyes opened and he blinked in the sudden sunlight. "Where are we, Kenny?" Kendall smiled at the childish nickname. "Somewhere in the Midwest, I think. It's really flat out there."

James stretched his long limbs and stretched over Kendall to look out the window. Kendall blushed at the sudden closeness of his boyfriend. James smiled as he sat back in his seat. "How long did I sleep?" Kendall thought about it. "You slept about an hour and a half. Logan and Carlos woke up about five minutes ago and mom is still unconscious to the world. And we are going to leave her that way until we get to Minnesota."

James nodded his approval and ordered an herbal tea from the stewardess. She brought it to him and smiled at the two of us because we were holding hands. I smiled back as James sipped his tea and she left silently. Kendall looked at James' slightly disheveled appearance. His hair was tousled in different directions, there was a slight hint of darkness under his eyes from his limited sleep and his face had that just-rolled-out-of-bed dullness because of his lack of Cuda products.

James looked over and saw Kendall staring at him. "I know I'm gorgeous, but will you stop staring at me? It makes me think there is something on my face and security confiscated my mirror." Kendall let out a small chuckle. Security had confiscated all of James' beauty products because the Cuda bottles were too big and his mirror was considered a deadly weapon. James glared daggers at him and he turned away, still watching the landscape below them change as the plane began to slowly dip downwards.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are approaching Minneapolis International Airport and should be arriving slightly ahead of schedule. We ask that you close your tray tables, turn off all electronic devices, put your seats in an upright position and secure your belongings as we prepare to land. On behalf of all of us at American Airlines, we hope you enjoyed your flight and we can't wait to serve you again."

Kendall sighed and did as the captain ordered and repositioned himself so that he was leaning on James. He felt the plane dipping underneath them and straightened up, never letting James' hand leave his. They touched down in Minneapolis and Kendall could tell it was below freezing outside of the plane. They sat in their seats waiting for all the other passengers to get off before steeping out. A rent-a-cop was waiting for them on the bridge, prepared to protect them from any psychotic fan girls that might be waiting in the terminal. Sure enough, a few girls were standing at the gate, shrieking and holding signs saying how much they love the guys. All of them are openly bisexual, so even though they were all holding hands, the girls couldn't stop thinking they had a chance.

The guard ushered them past the insane fans and they quickly retrieved their hockey duffle bags from the baggage claim and headed out to a car they had waiting. It wasn't a limo, but rather a minivan being driven by a familiar face. "MOM!" James screamed before rushing to the car.

Mrs. Diamond rushed towards her son, the two of them embracing tightly. "Hello, James, boys. I feel like it's been forever since I've seen you boys. You are all so tan and toned now. I can't believe how much you've changed." The four boys embraced Brooke Diamond and smiled. "Hi, Mrs. Diamond" they say in unison as they climb into the van, followed by Katie and Mama Knight.

The boys and Katie cram into the minivan, practically bouncing with excitement. They looked anxiously out of the windows at the snow that was lightly falling and smiled. They hadn't seen real snow in over a year and it was almost as if they were all dreaming. The scenery begins to change from the busy metropolis of Minneapolis into the suburbs. They watched as neat little houses passed by them and turned into forest. The boys knew they were getting close and that Sherwood was on the other side. The five teens got even more excited as they watched the towering trees flash past in brown and green blurs as they approached Sherwood.

They finally pulled into the Knight's driveway and the five teenagers launched themselves out of the car. They jumped into the snow, rolling around in it, laughing and smiling as they played in the snow. The two mothers just smiled and unloaded all of the bags into the Knight household. James' mom left, and the boys finally decided to go inside. They entered the warm home and stripped off all of their outerwear.

"I never knew home could feel so amazing and perfect" Kendall said, kissing James lightly on the lips. James smiled. "Something about this being our first real Christmas together makes it all seem so perfect. But before we can do anything Christmas-like, I have to go celebrate Chanukah with my family." Kendall smiled wider. "James, do you think it would be ok if…" James stopped him with a kiss. "I would love for you to come spend Chanukah with my family and I."

Kendall hugged his tall boyfriend and looked to him mom for approval. She nodded and the taller half of Big Time Rush took off for James' grandmother's house, which was conveniently located a few streets over. They walked through the streets, snow sticking lightly to their hair. They couldn't have nice moments like this in Los Angeles because fans would chase them whenever Freight Train wasn't around.

James and Kendall reached James' grandmother's house and they stopped in the driveway. "Kendall, you don't have to do this if you really don't want to. Almost all of the people in there are going to be speaking Hebrew and you're going to get lost and I'm going to feel bad…" Kendall pressed a finger to James' lips. "Relax, Jamie. I don't care that I don't speak Hebrew, or that I, in all honesty, know almost nothing about Judaism. I love you and large family gatherings with the potential to become very awkward are all part of being in love. And I'm ready. Whatever happens, we're in this together, right?"

James smiled his million-watt smile and took Kendall's hand as they walked up the snowy drive. They reached the door and exchanged one final kiss before walking in the door. "שלום לכולם. שלום לכולכם. (**Hello everyone. Peace to you all**)" His mom, little brother, grandparents, three aunts and two uncles, and his eight cousins ranging from three to seventeen smiled at the teen boys in the foyer. "ושלום גם לך. (**And peace be to both of you**)" James and Kendall both removed their outer clothing and joined the rest of the Diamond family in his grandmother's huge living room.

In one corner stood a menorah that was easily the size of a corgi and in another stood a Christmas tree that made James look tiny. Kendall poked James and motioned towards the tree. James smiled. "They do it for me, mostly. Since I'm only half Jewish, they put up a tree to make me feel welcome. And they made it extra big because I told them you were coming."

Kendall half glared, half pouted at James, who just smiled and lightly squeezed his hand. All around them, people were speaking in fast Hebrew and even James started to get confused. They decided to talk to each other for a bit when James' grandmother and grandfather walked over to them.

"אנו גאים כי האיש הצעיר הזה הצטרפה אלינו חג האורות. אבל אנחנו לא מסכימים עם האהבה שלך בשביל הילד הזה. אמא שלך סבלה כשנישאה לגבר נוצרי, אבל סלחתי לה אחרי שהיא נשבעה ללמד אותךהמסורות שלנו. אבל אנחנו לא יכולים ולא למחול האהבה שלך לאדם אחר, במיוחד אדם נוצרי. אז או שהוא עוזב, או שניהם לעזוב. וגם יודע שאם אתה יוצא מהדלת, אתה לעולם לא יוכלו שוב." James stared at them flabbergasted that they would say that. Kendall looked at their retreating forms and then at James, who was clenching and unclenching his fists.

"What did they say, James?" Kendall asked timidly. James turned to the blonde. "They said '**We are honored that this young man has joined us for the Festival of Lights. But we do not agree with your love for this boy. Your mother suffered by marrying a Christian man, but we forgave her after she swore to teach you our traditions. But we cannot and will not condone your love for another man, especially a Christian man. So either he leaves, or you both leave. And know that if you walk out of that door, you will never be allowed in again." **

Kendall looked at the hurt in James' eyes and glared daggers at the rest of his family. "I'll see you at home, then, James." Kendall turned to walk out, but James grabbed his hand. "I'm coming with you." Kendall could hear the other people in the room gasp at such an open display of defiance from James. He felt James' hand leave his arm as he spun around. "אני אוהב קנדל. סוף הסיפור. ואם הוא לא רצוי, גם אני לא שלום לך. (**I love Kendall. End of story. And if he's not welcome, neither am I. Peace be to you.) **Before a response could be made, James had already dragged Kendall out of the front door.

The two boys walked until they reached the edge of the forest. The sun had started to set while they were walking away from the Diamond household. Well, Kendall was walking. James was stalking angrily, resembling a taller, skinnier Gustavo when he gets mad at them. They sat down under a large pine tree and curled up together.

"I'm so sorry about my family, Kendall. They all knew I was bringing you and I told them we were dating. They seemed to be fine with it. But I guess old traditions die hard." Kendall looked at James and saw he was crying. "Don't cry, Jamie. If anyone here should be sorry, it's me. If I hadn't gone with you, you would still be at your grandmother's house eating latkes and matzo balls with your family."

James looked into Kendall's bright green eyes. "It's not your fault, and it's not mine. So can we agree to disagree and go home? I'm freezing, and this cold air is horrible for my complexion." Kendall smiled and help James off the ground. The sun was still barely peeking over the horizon as they walked away, and Kendall was sure he heard a wolf howl in the distance.

They arrived at the Knight household, freezing and hungry. They opened the door to find a huge tree already up and decorated in the living room, with Carlos, Logan, Katie and Mama Knight sitting on the couch. Kendall raised one of his bushy brown eyebrows. "How did you guys manage to get a tree and decorate it in the last two hours?" he asked. They looked at him. "It was a Christmas miracle. Some guys showed up at the door with a tree and gave it to us free. So we took it and decorated it," Carlos said, a huge smile gracing the Latino's face.

"What about you boys? I thought you were going to be celebrating Chanukah with the Diamonds until much later," mama Knight inquired. They looked at each other before launching into the entire story, telling them exactly what James' family had said. They finished and every single person in the room looked like they were ready to slaughter all of James' relatives. "I can't believe they did that to you guys," Logan said sympathetically. James and Kendall just smiled sadly.

"But you know something? I don't care. Because I'd rather spend Christmas with the family I know loves me for who I am. And at least you guys speak English," James said. Everyone in the room laughed and made room for James and Kendall to sit on the couch with them. In order for all six people to fit, Katie was forced to curl up in Mama K's lap. Carlos and Logan were tangled up in each others' arms and James was curled up with his head resting on Kendall's muscular chest.

Kendall began humming and almost instantly his band mates' heads shot up and looked at him. "Really, Kendall? Now It's going to be stuck in my head all night long," Carlos whined. James pouted and then jumped off the couch. "Let's go Christmas caroling. Not far, just up and down this street. Please?" he begged. The three boys left on the couch looked at Mama Knight, begging her to stop this insanity. "I think that's a wonderful idea, James. Besides, you boys could use some time to stretch your legs after today. But dress warmly, it's only 13 degrees outside."

James jumped up and down before running off to get dressed. The other three looked at their mother, who just shrugged. They got up grudgingly and put on all of their snow gear. Before leaving, Kendall grabbed his older guitar and quickly tuned it in case they did any of their songs acoustically. They said goodbye to their mom and headed to the first house with lights. Carlos walked up to the door and rang the bell. A little girl answered the door along with her mother.

As if by some invisible cue, Kendall strummed a note on his guitar and the boy band began singing their original Christmas song, "Beautiful Christmas."

"Put down video games  
>Pick up some candy canes<br>And hang a wreath on your door  
>Give back to those in need<br>Bring peace and harmony  
>Cause that's what Christmas is for<p>

And this Christmas, this Christmas  
>We'll celebrate a wonderful year<br>ooh this Christmas, this Christmas  
>We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer<p>

We can make a beautiful Christmas  
>We can make the world shine bright<br>As long as friends and family are with us  
>Every star will shine tonight<br>We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
>We can make it beautiful this Christmas<br>We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
>We can make a beautiful Christmas<p>

Let's party in the snow under the mistletoe  
>Girl I've been waiting all year<br>Rudolph can take a break  
>Frosty can melt away<br>As long as I got you here

Ooh this Christmas, this Christmas  
>We'll celebrate a wonderful year<br>ooh this Christmas, this Christmas  
>We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer <p>

We can make a beautiful Christmas  
>We can make the world shine bright<br>As long as friends and family are with us  
>Every star will shine tonight<br>We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
>We can make it beautiful this Christmas<br>We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
>We can make a beautiful Christmas<p>

Happy Holiday  
>Spread the love on Christmas Day<br>Singin' Happy Holiday  
>We can make a beautiful Christmas<br>Happy Holiday  
>Spread the love on Christmas Day<br>Singin' Happy Holiday  
>We can make a beautiful Christmas<p>

So Beautiful!

We can make a beautiful Christmas  
>We can make the world shine bright (we can make it yea)<br>As long as friends and family are with us (friends and family)  
>Every star will shine tonight (shinin' tonight)<br>We can make it beautiful this Christmas (beautiful christmas)  
>We can make it beautiful this Christmas (so beautiful no no)<br>We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
>We can make a beautiful Christmas<br>We can make a beautiful Christmas

We can make a beautiful Christmas  
>Happy Holiday<br>Spread the love on Christmas Day  
>Singin' Happy Holiday<br>We can make a beautiful Christmas"

They finished the song, and both the little girl and her mother were clapping loudly. "That was amazing. And just what we needed tonight, a little bit of holiday cheer," the mom said before waving the boys away and shutting the door. The guys smiled before moving on down their street. It wasn't all that surprising to only find about four houses all together had people still residing in them. After about an hour of trekking up and down the street, the reached their last house.

"Ok, so what song are we going to sing for our grand finale?" Logan asked, blowing warm air onto his frozen fingers. Kendall looked at them all. "I say either Worldwide or Music Sounds Better With U because those have a lot of finger movements and right now, I can't feel mine." The four guys looked at each other. "Music Sounds Better With U it is," they all said in unison. They walked up to the porch and walked across the veranda to the door. They rang the bell and were greeted by a group of teenage girls in pajamas. "It's BIG TIME RUSH!" the girls screeched before rushing out of the doors and hugging them all.

When the boys finally freed themselves from the girls, they began to sing.

"better with you, yeah

i tried to write this down  
>the words just don't come out<br>it's hard to say how you feel  
>been down the longest road<br>said yes when i meant no  
>i lost control of the wheel<p>

cause you know that  
>things get so bad<br>you've got my back  
>make me wanna sing, and girl i'll sing about ya<br>no sweeter sound than what i've found  
>no perfect love could be more perfect than us<p>

oooo baby  
>it feels like<br>it feels like  
>music sounds better with you<br>baby  
>it feels right<br>it feels right  
>everything's better with you <p>

i used to think that love  
>was something fools made up<br>cause all i knew was heartbreak  
>oh, i couldn't help myself<br>let this heart go through hell  
>there's only so much a heart can take<p>

cause you know that  
>things get so bad<br>you've got my back  
>make me wanna sing, and girl i'll sing about ya<br>no sweeter sound than what i've found  
>no perfect love could be more perfect than us<p>

oooo baby  
>it feels like<br>it feels like  
>music sounds better with you<br>baby  
>it feels right<br>it feels right  
>everything's better with you<p>

every song  
>every rhyme<br>every word  
>is better with you(music sounds better with you)<br>every day (every day)  
>all of the time (all of the time)<br>every way  
>music sound better with you" <p>

The guys stopped their vocals so Logan could use his rapper skills.

"she's my music enhancer  
>when the music plays she's my dancer<br>when i'm around her everything's faster  
>every <span>question<span> i have she's the answer  
>i'm head over heels<br>can't explain that this all so real  
>when i'm around you baby you make me feel like<br>everything's better with you"

The girls screamed as the rap ended and the boys continued their acoustic song.

oooo baby  
>it feels like<br>it feels like  
>music sounds better with you<br>baby  
>it feels right<br>it feels right  
>everything's better with you<br>oooo baby  
>it feels like<br>it feels like  
>music sounds better with you<br>baby  
>it feels right<br>it feels right  
>everything's better with you<br>the music sounds better with you  
>music sounds better with you"<p>

The song finally ended and they smiled at the girls. "Well, merry Christmas, girls. Hope you get everything you wanted." James said. They turned to walk away when one girl came out. "Can I just get one picture? All I wanted for Christmas was to meet you guys and I want to be able to show my friends back home that I did." The four guys smiled and took their picture with the girls before trudging back home.

By now, the snow was easily almost a foot deep and it took them almost ten minutes to go a few houses down the street. They finally tumbled into the Knight house, cold and wet with snow. They stripped off all their wet clothes, which ended up leaving them in boxers and tee shirts. After they put on their Christmas pjs, they returned to their original positions on the couch. Mama Knight walked in with a tray of hot chocolate and marshmallows and each boy took one. They turned on the tv and began watching "It's A Wonderful Life". As they sat there, James leaned up to Kendall's ear. "Best Christmahanukah ever. Thank you, baby." Kendall smiled and pressed his lips to James' effectively telling the other boy he agreed.

When they finally separated, Kendall looked at their glittering tree and found the tiny menorah ornament he bought James when he turned 13 and had his Bar Mitzvah. That was the day James had told him he loved him. And as Kendall watched the lights reflect off the gold surface he smiled. This really was the best Christmahanukah ever.

**A/N: Officially the LONGEST thing I've ever written. Anyways, happy whatever-holiday-you-celebrate. Love you all. 3**


End file.
